


Twigs In Our Hair

by prettybirdy979



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky reminisce about birthdays. And dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twigs In Our Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interrosand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrosand/gifts).



> A very small present for my good friend Interrosand. Sorry it's so short... Nyeep nyeep, mon amie. Bon anniversaire!
> 
> Thanks also to PipMer for looking it over.

‘Do you remember your last birthday?’

Steve holds his breath as Bucky considers the question, turning a stone in his hand over again as he thinks. Then he releases it in a relieved huff when Bucky nods and throws the stone, skipping it across the surface of the Potomac. Steve knows this is the exact spot Bucky left him when he pulled him out of the river and while he isn’t exactly sure why Bucky wanted to come here, it is Bucky’s birthday… tradition dictates that he picks what they do. Steve spent too many days throwing up at Coney Island for Bucky to change this tradition now.

‘France.’ Bucky stops mid search for another stone and laughs, a tiny sound that lifts Steve’s spirits. ‘Over seventy years ago.’

‘Yeah, we’ve got a bit of catching up to do.’ Bucky nods again and throws the stone. ‘But hey, this time we can have a cake that doesn’t taste like shit.’

‘Everything tasted like shit then, it was army food. Shit was probably tastier than that stuff.’ Steve falls backwards, probably laughing harder than the joke deserves but that was such a _Bucky_ joke to make that he can’t help it.

Bucky collapses beside him; though not before a careful scan of the area. He’s smiling though, the look in his eyes so like Steve’s old friend that for a moment it’s easy to forget the Winter Soldier ever existed.

‘You can cook it then.’ Steve says as he turns his head to scan the area too and then back to look at his friend. ‘You were always better at that than I was.’

‘You burnt water. A _child_ was better than you were.’

‘You say that like you weren’t the one who set Mama’s kitchen alight when we were ten.’

This time Bucky turns his head away, trying to hide a laugh at this familiar argument. ‘We were _ten_ though.’

‘And you nearly didn’t reach eleven.’ Steve reaches out a hand and brushes away a bit of Bucky’s fringe that’s covering his face- and blocking Steve’s view of his eyes.

‘Only ‘cause your Mama wasn’t too impressed. I had the fire under control.’ For a second Bucky tenses at Steve’s movement and it is the Winter Soldier staring at him. But then he relaxes and it’s back to being the two of them, lying on the ground and getting twigs in their hair to celebrate Bucky’s birthday.

Well it’s better than vomiting. ‘My birthday, I’m dragging you to Coney Island.’ Steve says, taking back his hand.

‘More revenge?’ And that’s a dark look in Bucky’s eyes; the shadow of the Winter Soldier who was forged from Steve’s mistake bleeding into his gaze.

He’s shaking his head before Bucky’s sentence finishes. ‘No, not revenge but… You used to have a lotta fun there. Figured we could go see what’s changed and both enjoy it this time.’

Steve looks away and there’s a long pause from behind him. Then Bucky’s right hand grabs his head and turns it to face him. ‘Sounds like a date then.’ He considers then adds, ‘Don’t you dare be late.’

While Steve knows the smile on his face is huge, he can’t seem to contain it. ‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world.’

 


End file.
